Sorpresa
by Darkangelous
Summary: Despues de 4 años de entrenamiento, Naruto hace una visita a Konoha, acompañados de personas indeseadas en la aldea. Pesimo resumen pero si kieren saber mas entren y lean. Parejas: no me decido T.T.no yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Konnichi wa a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de entrar a este fic, el cual es mi primer fic de naruto, así que espero que sea de su gusto y les agradecería que me dejaran un review.

Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece (pero si pudiera me quedara con Hinata-chan), le pertenecen a MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SAMA y aparecen en este fic para entretenimiento mió y de ustedes.

NOTA: Antes que nada quiero decir que soy de México y tal vez tengan problemas en la interpretación de varias palabras que no sean conocidas en otros países donde se habla español.

-------------------------------------------

Konoha, la aldea ninja del país del fuego, conocida por sus poderosos ninjas, pero también es conocida por sus poderosos clanes (No diré que clanes por que es una perdida de tiempo, además, ya saben a cuales me refiero). Bueno ahora lo que importa los sucesos de hace 5 años con los miembros del equipo 7.

Hace 5 años Sasuke Uchiha, único sobreviviente de la masacre de su clan ocasionada por su propio hermano, se convirtió en un traidor para irse con Orochimaru para obtener poder y así poder llevar acabo su venganza.

Hubo varias misiones para traerlo de vuelta, pero tras el fracaso de todas ellas, se declaro oficialmente a Sasuke Uchiha un traidor de la aldea de Konoha, por tal motivo, todo ninja que lo viera tenía el derecho de matarlo.

Un año después de este suceso el sannin Jiraiya decidió llevarse a Naruto Uzumaki para darle un entrenamiento especial; un año después de su partida regreso el sannin sin el Uzumaki, cuando le preguntaron por su seito, este respondió "El ya aprendió todo lo que tenia que enseñarle y a decidido entrenar por su cuente, y que nos dará una gran sorpresa cuando regrese".

Después de eso no se volvió a saber nada sobre el Uzumaki, aunque hubo varias misiones para poder encontrarlo, todas fracasaron y se pensó que tal vez había muerto.

En cuanto Sakura Haruno, decidió que ella también entrenaría para no volver a ser una molestia, como la había definido el Uchiha, y no ser un estorbo para nadie. Haci que cuando Naruto se fue, se convirtió en la saito de la sannin Tsunade actual Hokage de Konoha, la cual le enseño jutsus médicos, taijutsu y otras técnicas.

Un año después de que Sakura fuera la alumna de Tsunade, al mismo tiempo que regreso el "Ero-sannin" como lo había apodado Naruto, Hinata Hyuuga e Ino Yamanaka se unieron a Haruno en el entrenamiento con Tsunade, con el propósito de hacerse mas fuertes y no ser un estorbo para sus equipos.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡TSUNADE-SAMA!!!!!!- La rubia hokage fue interrumpida de sus recuerdos por su ayudante, pero al no obtener respuesta se preocupo- Tsunade-sama ¿se encuentre bien? – pregunto con un deje de preocupación en su voz.

- Eh, a hola Shizune, si estoy bien solo recordaba viejos tiempos – contesto la rubia, pero su voz sonaba melancólica y su mirada estaba perdida.

Tsunade-sama ¿esta pensando en ellos de nuevo verdad? – pregunto la pelinegra viendo como la hokage se ponía en pie.

- Iie, eso ya quedo en el pasado, pero bueno cambiando de tema¿que es lo que quieres? – pregunto seria la hokage.

Shizune al recordar el motivo de su presencia, su expresión de preocupación pasó a ser una de horror, al ver esto la hokage se comenzó a preocupar – Shizune ¿Qué es lo que pasa¿Paso algo malo?, contéstame maldita sea- decía la hokage mientras agarraba a la pelinegra y la movía para que reaccionara.

Es…es…- tartamudeaba Shizune por el horror que le causaba lo que le tenia que decir a la hokage, Tsunade desesperada por el tartamudeo de su ayudante le dio una tremenda cachetada, la cual hizo reaccionar a Shizune – Lo que pasa es que Orochimaru esta en la entrada principal de Konoha – dijo con voz ahogada.

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – La hokage se revolcaba en el piso de la risa – déjate de jajaja bromas…Shizune y jaja dime que…es lo que pasa de…de… verdad jajaja – decía la hokage mientras se levantaba del piso y trataba de dejar de reír.

Tsunade-sama – dijo seria Shizune, lo cual comenzó a preocupar a la hokage – no es broma, Orochimaru esta en la entrada principal y pide hablar con usted –

Esta noticia callo como un balde de agua fría para la hokage – ¿Sabes que es lo que quiere? – Obtuvo como única respuesta de su ayudante un movimiento negativo de cabeza – este bien, vamos a ver que es lo que quiere esa asquerosa serpiente traidora – y tras decir esto ambas salieron de la oficina de la hokage.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

La hokage va caminando con Shizune a su lado por las ahora desiertas calles de Konoha, todos los habitantes de la aldea se encerraron en sus casas al saber que Orochimaru estaba cerca de la aldea.

Al momento de ir a la mitad del camino se les acerca un Ambu

Hokage-sama ¿Cuáles son sus ordenes? – pregunto seriamente el ambu.

¿Viene solo? – le pregunto seriamente la hokage al ambu

Iie Hokage-sama, viene con Yakushi Kabuto, 6 ninjas desconocidos y 6 que paresen ser de Akatsuki – dijo el ambu.

Nani??? 6 akatsukis – la cara de la hokage mostraba mucha preocupación por lo que podría ocurrir – esta bien, que todos los ninjas disponibles en la aldea se dispersen en grupos de 4 en toda la aldea por si es una distracción, y que el los equipos 8,10 (Hinata e Ino ya no están en estos equipos), el de Gai y el mió estén en la entrada ahora – ordeno seria la hokage al ambu.

Hai Tsunade-sama – el ambu desapareció al instante a cumplir sus órdenes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mientras tanto en la entrada principal de Konoha se encontraba Orochimaru y Kabuto a su lado, atrás de ellos se encuentran los 6 miembros de Akatsuki y un poco más alejados se encuentran los otros 6 ninjas.

Orochimaru-sama que hacemos aquí, nomás estamos perdiendo tiempo; en lugar de estar aquí, deberíamos de estar planeando como destruir este lugar – pregunto Kabuto algo enojado.

Calma Kabuto; solo estamos de visita, hace mucho tiempo que no visito Konoha y me siento nostálgico – dijo con media sonrisa dibujada en su pálida cara – además, ya te explique que hacemos aquí – dijo sin quitar la media sonrisa de su cara – prepárate que hay vienen – dijo mientras su sonrisa se agrandaba y a lo lejos veía venir a Tsunade acompañada de Shizune.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras mas se acercaba a la entrada, podía ver a Orochimaru con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dibujada en su pálido rostro, esto la hacia enfurecer cada vez mas, tenia ganas de dejarlo sin descendencia (aunque dudo que exista una mujer que quiera tener un hijo con el xD).

Cuando por fin llego a la entrada pudo ver que los equipos que había pedido ya se encontraban allí, además, también estaban Jiraiya, Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, Kurenai y Anko. Todos ellos mirando desafiantemente al sannin traidor y a sus acompañantes, la hokage se puso enfrente de sus ninjas dándole la cara al traidor.

¿Qué haces aquí maldita serpiente? – dijo seria la hokage, en su voz se notaba un gran odio y en sus ojos se reflejaba toda la furia que sentía.

¿Por qué te enojas Nade-chan? – dijo el sannin en tono de burla, lo que hizo enojar mas a la hokage

No me llames haci desgraciado maricon y respóndeme ¿que haces aquí? – dijo la hokage aguantándose las ganas de partirle la madre al traidor.

Párese que alguien se levanto con el pie izquierdo –dijo el sannin en tono de burlon – pero bueno, me sentí nostálgico y vine a visitar a mis antiguos compañeros - .

Pero que dices desgraciado, tu no tienes derecho a estar aquí, te voy a matar con mis propias manos – dijo apunto de lanzarse al ataque la hokage, pero fue detenida por Jiraiya.

Cálmate Tsunade, recuerda que no viene solo – dijo seriamente el sannin refiriéndose a los acompañantes del traidor.

Me vale madre con quien venga ese desgraciado – dijo la rubia soltándose del agarre de Jiraiya y preparándose para atacar – solo viene con Kabuto, 6 akatsukis y esos desconocidos, no les tengo miedo – volvió a decir la rubia.

Yo tampoco le tengo miedo a Kabuto ni a los akatsukis, pero – volteo la vista a los 6 desconocidos, los cuales estaban cubiertos de pies a cabeza por unas capas, impidiendo conocer sus identidades – me preocupan esos 6, no sabemos quienes son….

Increíble – interrumpió Orochimaru la conversación de los sannin, los cuales lo vieron atentamente – increíble, Jiraiya yo pensaba que tenias la cabeza de adorno, pero descubro después de 40 años de conocerte que si sabes usarla – dijo el antiguo sannin el tono de burla, el cual provoco el enfado del "ero-sannin" – pero tienes razón, donde diablos están mis modales – decía con expresión de burlona, pero cambio al instante a una mas seria – déjenme presentarle a "los 6 desconocidos" – dijo el sannin y al instante los 6 se pusieron al lado de el – primero estos tres – dijo refiriendose a los que estan a su izquierda, los cuales vestian capas con figuras de serpientes, que los tapaban de pies a cabeza – ellos son el equipo Hebi, formado por Suigetsu, Karin, Juugo – al mencionar sus nombres los aludidos se quitaron la capucha de la capa revelando a dos jóvenes altos, entre los 17 y 19 años, y una joven con lentes que no pasa los 17 años.

Cuando Orochimaru termino de presentar a este equipo llegaron los representantes principales de los clanes Hyuuga, Nara, Inuzuka, Aburame, Akimichi a ver como se encontraba la situación en la entrada de Konoha.

A pero que tenemos aquí – decía refiriendose a los recién llegados – sin son Hiashi, Shikaku, Tsume, Gen, Chomaru y Inochi, los lideres de los clanes mas poderosos de Konoha, que bueno que se encuentran aquí para ver el siguiente equipo… -

Pero fue interrumpido por Hiashi – maldito traidor, te voy a matar con mis propias manos – Al momento de acabar de hablar se corrió hacia Orochimaru con el byakugan activado, pero se detuvo de golpe al sentir algo frió y de gran filo sobre su yugular.

Que crees que haces idiota – dijo unos de los tres desconocidos que quedaban, vestian capas en color negro con el pentagrama en rojo por todos lados. Hiashi estaba paralizado, no había podido ver al desconocido con su byakugan, hasta que sintió el filo de la katana sobre su cuello.

Hiashi-sama – grito Neji acercándose al desconocido con un kunai en la mano dispuesto a atacar al desconocido.

No te acerques Hyuuga o le corto la cabeza a tu líder – termino con una risa sádica y acercando cada vez mas el filo de la katana al cuello de Hiashi.

Oto-san – grito hinata desesperada dejándose caer al suelo de rodillas, al verla en esas condiciones Sakura se le acerco para abrazarla.

Basta, regresa – dijo Orochimaru – no venimos a pelear.

Hai Orochimaru-sama – y el desconocido retiro la katana del cuello del Hyuuga y de un salto se coloco al lado de sus dos compañeros, al ponerse al lado de sus compañeros guardo la katana y escondió los brazos bajo la capa.

Jajajaja – se burlo Orochimaru – Hiashi si vuelves a intentar eso no respondo por tu vida, así que si no quieres morir cálmate – le advirtió al Hyuuga – bueno ahora sigamos con este equipo – dijo señalando a los otros tres. Al decir esto todos pusieron atención, tenían curiosidad por saber quienes eran esos tres, en especial al que ataco a Hiashi.

Bueno – continúo el sannin – les presento a el equipo Yasha (N/A: significa demonio nocturno) y sus integrante son: el hijo menor de Uchiha Fugaku, único sobreviviente de su clan y poseedor del sharingan, Uchiha Sasuke – el aludido se quito su capucha revelando a un joven de 17 años, alto de pelo y ojos negros y piel blanca; tenia su expresión fría de siempre. Al verlo Sakura, quien ya estaba de pie sosteniendo a Hinata, se estremeció, sus piernas no la aguantaron y callo de rodillas al piso y ahora Hinata la consolaba – el siguiente integrante es tambien el ultimo sobreviviente de un clan reconocido del país del arroz, les presento a Fuuma Sasame – Al decir su nombre se quito la capucha rebelando a una joven de 17 años, su pelo largo hasta la cintura color naranja, ojos color grises y piel blanca.

Sasame-chan – dijo de repente Sakura al reconocerla.

¿La conoces Sakura? – le pregunto la hokage.

Si Tsunade-sama – contesto la pelirosa – la conocí durante la misión que hice con Naruto y Jiraiya-sama – le contesto la pelirosa a la rubia - cuando usted nos mando a bus... - pero fue interumpia por Orochimaru.

Bueno, bueno y por ultimo, pero no menos importante, el tercer integrante de este equipo - continuo el sannin - él es el único miembro de un clan antiguo clan de Konoha y poseedor del Akunome (N/A: palabra de mi invención que según significa "Ojo del diablo"), unico hijo de Yondaime Hokage Arashi Uzumaki, les presento a Uzumaki Naruto – Al decir el nombre el ultimo desconocido, el cual había detenido el ataque de Hiashi, se quito la capucha revelando a un rubio con ojos azules y piel bronceada, tenia una expresión fría y en sus ojos se reflejaba un gran odio y rencor.

------------------------------------------

Bueno este fue el primer capi de mi fic, espero que les gustara y si no es molestia déjenme un review donde me digan que les pareció el capi, acepto cualquier tipo de comentario que me hagan sobre el fic. Y el siguiente capitulo tratare de aserlo mas largo, ya que este me quedo algo corto.

Sayonara


	2. Chapter 2

Konnichi wa

Antes que nada quiero pedir una disculpa por el comentario que puse acerca del yaoi, si ofendí a alguien o algo por el estilo con ese comentario le pido una gran disculpa. No lo vuelvo a hacer, lo juro.

A quiero avisarles que ya decidí una pareja la cual es NARUHINA, haci que espero que les agrade esta pareja y si no ni modo. Ahora pido su ayuda para decidir las demás parejas, así que déjenme un review con las parejas que quieren ver. La pareja naruhina es inmodificable, haci que no me pidan que la cambie.

N/A: Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece (pero si pudiera me quedara con Hina-chan), le pertenecen a MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SAMA y aparecen en este fic para entretenimiento mió y de ustedes.

Bueno ahora si, aquí esta el segundo capitulo de mi historia, espero que sea de su agrado. Disfrútenlo

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Todos estaban sorprendidos al ver a Naruto en ese equipo que había formado Orochimaru, jamás se imaginaron a Naruto en contra de Konoha, ¿En verdad era Naruto?, ¿Cómo paso, ¿Por qué lo hizo?, eran las dudas que la mayoría de los presentes tenían en la cabeza.

Na…Naru…Naruto – tartamudeo la Hokage - ¿En verdad eres tú? – hizo la pregunta que todos querían hacer en ese momento. Todos tenían la mirada fija en el rubio esperando a que diera una respuesta, el ambiente era muy tenso y el espelúznate silencio que se formo después de la pregunta de la hokage no ayudaba en nada.

Si – contesto secamente el rubio rompiendo el denso silencio

O.O – todos estaban con los ojos bien abiertos ante la contestación del rubio.

No... No puede ser posible – dijo por lo bajo hokage – tu no puedes ser Naruto – dijo la hokage, con cada palabra que pronunciaba sentía como su voz se iba quebrando poco a poco y las lagrimas s e amontonaban en sus ojos

¿Y porque dice que no lo soy? – pregunto fríamente el rubio.

Porque el Naruto que yo conozco no seria capas de traicionar a sus amigos ni a su aldea- respondió la hokage.

Pos lamento informarle hokage-sama que ese Naruto murió hace mucho tiempo – dijo el rubio mientras se cruzaba de brazos – ahora el único Naruto que existe es el que tiene enfrente y si no me cree que lo sea, tal vez esto la convenza – dijo el rubio y acto seguido se llevo la mano al cuello, la metió bajo el cuello de la capa y saco una cadena de la cual colgaba una piedra color verde.

La hokage al ver esto, sintió como si le oprimieran fuertemente el corazón, trato de ser fuerte, pero no pudo, sus piernas la traicionaron e inevitablemente callo de rodillas, hizo un esfuerzo por contener las lagrimas, pero tampoco lo logro; una a una comenzaron a salir de sus hermosos ojos y lentamente comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas hasta formar un gran torrente.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por esto, sabían que esa reacción había sido ocasionada por ese collar, pero no sabían la importancia que tenia ese collar. Todos querían saber que significado tenía ese collar para causar semejante reacción en la hokage.

Ese collar es un recuerdo de Shodaime-sama, el abuelo de Tsunade – se escucho una voz, todos voltearon a hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz encontrándose con que era Jiraiya el que estaba hablando, el cual como si leyera sus mentes estaba contestando la duda general – también perteneció a el hermano menor de Tsunade, Nawaki, pero tras su muerte lo recupero, luego a su novio Dan, pero lamentablemente también murió y lo volvió a recuperar – acabo por decir.

¿Pero como lo consiguió Naruto? – pregunto la pelirosa, esa fue la duda que apareció en la cabeza de los presentes después de haber obtenido una respuesta a su anterior duda.

Tsunade se lo dio cuando aprendió a usar el rasengan – dijo Jiraiya mientras se ponía a la altura de Tsunade, la cual seguía de rodillas y llorando, para tratar de calmarla – Además para que le diera algo tan preciado y lleno de recuerdos significa que Naruto es alguien muy importante para Tsunade, y el saber que la a traicionado es como si el hubiera muerto – termino al momento que se incorporaba y encaro a Naruto - ¿Por qué? – termino pregunto el sannin.

¿Por qué que? – le contesto el rubio.

NO TE HAGAS IDIOTA SABES MUY BIEN A LO QUE ME REFIERO – grito Jiraiya sumamente enojado.

A te refieres a porque los traiciona – dijo simplemente rascándose una mejilla – esta bien te voy a contestar, pero antes tu me vas a contestar unas a mi primero – dijo mientras ponía una expresión seria y sus ojos tenían una mirada fría - ¿Por qué no me dijeron quienes eran mi padres?, ¿Por qué no me dijeron que tenia una familia? ¿Un clan? ¿Por qué me lo ocultaron? – dijo con una voz llena de rencor y odio, su mirada ya no era fría, sino que estaba llena de un instinto asesino.

Naruto eso no te lo podíamos decir, Sandaime-sama lo ordeno – dijo Tsunade al tiempo que se ponía de pie, su voz seguía algo quebrada.

Pero quien era el para ocultarme eso, el no tenia derecho a ocultarme quienes eran mis padres – bramo sumamente enojado el rubio.

Naruto, el ordeno que no se te dijera nada sobre tus padres para protegerte, además, sabes muy bien que no se puede romper una ley hecha por un hokage – dijo Tsunade regresando a la normalidad y encarando a Naruto.

¿Para protegerme? – Pregunto con sarcasmo en su voz - ¿Para protegerme de que? – dijo cruzándose de brazos y viendo a los ojos a Tsunade.

De los otros clanes de la aldea – Dijo Tsunade y al instante todos los lideres y miembros presentes de los clanes voltearon a verla extrañados por el comentario- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miran así? Es la verdad – dijo la hokage.

A que se refiere con eso Tsunade-sama – pregunto Ino.

Porque después del ataque de Kiuuby a Konoha, los Uchiha, ayudados de los demás clanes, comenzaron a buscar al último portador del Akunome, con el propósito de eliminarlo, así que por este motivo Sandaime ordeno que no se te dijera nada – dijo la hokage, los presentes estaban sorprendidos, los líderes de los clanes tenían la mirada baja.

Vaya, vaya – hablo de nuevo Orochimaru sin borrar su sádica sonrisa – así que los mas respetados clanes de konoha tiene su lado oscuro – dijo relamiéndose los labios.

Tú cállate maldita serpiente que esto no te incumbe – dijo Tsunade con una venita en la frente.

Uy pero que humor ya cásate – se burlo Orochimaru de la rubia provocando que la venita se hiciera mas grande.

Mira maldito, si no te callas me hago una bolsa conti… - no acabo porque fue interrumpida por el rubio.

Orochimaru-sama le pido que no se meta en esto – el mencionado nomás movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa, dando a entender que no se metería – y según tu Tsunade, ¿Cuándo me pensaba decir ese viejo la verdad? – pregunto el rubio a la hokage.

Te lo iba a decir cuando cumplieras 15 años, pero antes de que eso pasara esa víbora lo mato – dijo Tsunade y al mencionar lo último apunto a Orochimaru.

Naruto no tomo en cuenta lo ultimo y prosiguió – ¿Y tu, sabiendo todo esto, cuando me lo ibas a decir? – volvió a preguntar a la hokage.

Te lo iba a decir cuando regresaras de tu entrenamiento, pero mira te vas y regresas muy bien acompañado – dijo sarcástica la hokage – pero aun haci hay algo mas que debes saber sobre tus padres – termino la hokage.

Mira Tsunade, en primera deja el sarcasmo a un lado, porque no te queda nada bien y en segunda me vale madre lo que tengas que decir sobre mis padres, suficiente tengo con las mentiras que me dijeron en todos estos años como para escuchar más – dijo Naruto.

Pero entiende Naruto, lo hicimos para protegerte – dijo la hokage en tono de suplica.

Pos tal vez ese fue su error, por que ahora yo los voy a destruir por haberme ocultado la verdad – dijo con una actitud fría – pero primero quiero algo que me pertenece por derecho – dijo mostrando una sonrisa

Aquí no hay nada tuyo – dijo Jiraiya

Claro que si, aquí hay algo mió y vengo a reclamarlo – contradijo Naruto

Así, ¿y que es? – dijo la hokage

Kensuro (N/A: de nuevo con mis palabras inventadas, significa "colmillo de luna negra" según yo TwT) – dijo simplemente el rubio sorprendiendo a mas de uno de los presentes.

¿Kensuro? – pregunto la pelirosa a su exsensei, los que también querían saber sobre ese tema pusieron atención al peliplateado.

Kensuro es el nombre de la katana de Yondaime Hokage – aclaro el sensei – fue un regalo que recibió de parte del Mizukage por la ayuda prestada en las rebeliones que hubo en la niebla. Y según dicen tiene una habilidad como la espada de Kisame, pero no estamos seguros de que si sea cierto. – dijo el peliplateado.

Regresando a la conversación de los rubios - ¿Estas bromeando verdad? – Pregunto la rubia hokage, ante tal pregunta el ojiazul negó con un movimiento de la cabeza – Ja, como quieres que te la demos si nosotras no sabemos donde esta, además, si supiéramos comoquiera no te la entregaríamos – dijo la hokage

Pero to si se donde esta – dijo el rubio sorprendiendo a la rubia - y voy por ella en este momento – y se dirigió corriendo al grupo de Konoha, estos al verlo corriendo hacia ellos se pusieron en guardia. Al momento de estar frente al grupo dio un gran salto pasando sobre todo el grupo, cayendo del otro lado con las rodillas flexionadas, pero al instante se incorporo y siguió su recorrido hacia dentro de la aldea.

Cierren las puertas – fue la orden de la hokage al ver la s intensiones del rubio de entrar a la aldea, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el rubio ya había pasado las puertas de Konoha y se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia el centro de la aldea – Kuso, vamos no hay que dejar que la encuentre – y se dirigió hacia la entrada de konoha, perno nomás dio unos cuantos pasos aparecieron en la entrada de la aldea los 6 akatsukis tapándole la entrada de la aldea.

Lo siento hokage-sama pero no la dejaremos pasar, Naruto-kun tiene que encontrar a Kensuro – dijo uno de los akatsukis quitándose su sombrero y revelando a un rubio, su pelo era largo y sujeto en una coleta alta y un mechón tapándole el ojo izquierdo, los cuales eran de color azul.

Pero que has dicho maldito, tu no eres nadie para negarme la entrada a mi aldea, haci que te quitas por las buenas o por las malas – decía furiosa la hokage con la mano derecha levantada de manera a amenazante.

Entonces tendrá que quitarnos a la fuerza hokage-sama – dijo otro akatsuki quitándose su sombrero, y rebelando esta vez a una persona de piel color azul pálido; ojos blancos y pequeños; su pelo color azul y rebelde; en sus mejillas tiene unas extrañas marcas que parecen branquias, al mismo tiempo que sacaba una gran espada y se ponía en posición de ataque.

Al igual que el azulito, los demás miembros comenzaron a sacar sus armas y prepararse para atacar. El rubio saco de una bolsa una masa extraña que al parecer era arcilla, otro saco dos pergaminos; los extendió y salio una marioneta de cada uno, el que estaba al lado del rubio saco una guadaña y así fueron sacando diferentes armas.

Al ver esto los de konoha se pusieron en guardia y sacaron kunais. Todos estaban listos para el ataque, nomás esperaban a ver quien era el que daba el primer golpe. El ambiente estaba tenso y el incomodo silencio no ayudaba en nada.

Una hoja paso entre ambos grupos, al momento en que la hoja toco el suelo se hoyo un grito.

Muere vieja – grito el azulito al momento en que se lanzaba hacia la hokage con samehada en alto, lista para dar una fatal envestida. Esto tomo por sorpresa a la hokage, la cual se encontraba todavía asimilando lo que había pasado hace poco y lo que poco. Al ver que no podía escapar, puso sus brazos de tal forma que le cubrieran el rostro, tratando con esto recibir el menor daño posible. Así que en esta posición se dispuso a esperar el mortal ataque, pero algo no iba bien, el golpe ya se había tardado mucho. Tomo valor para abrir los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Sakura, su rostro tenía una expresión de sorpresa, así que movió un poco más la vista y vio a Hinata, a la cual se le notaba aun las marcas dejadas por las lágrimas; su rostro tenia la misma expresión que el de Sakura. Volteo la vista hacia el frente y lo que vio la dejo sorprendida, una katana totalmente negra había detenido el ataque de Kisame. Movió su vista hacia quien sostenía la kanata y se encontró con que era Naruto, este hecho la tomo por sorpresa y la alegro.

Naruto me salvaste, yo sabia que no podías traicionarnos – dijo mientras su rostro se iluminaba y una sonrisa comenzaba a aparecer en sus rojos labios.

Eh, estas loca, yo solo detuve el ataque para ser yo el que te mande al otro mundo con mis propias manos – dijo mostrando una sonrisa sádica el rubio, estas palabras rompieron por completo el corazón de la hokage y entendió que ya había perdido al rubio para siempre.

Al ver la presencia del rubio, los akatsukis guardaron sus armas y con un rápido movimiento se pusieron atrás de Orochimaru, el cual miraba cada movimiento que hacia ambos grupos. Naruto en un rápido movimiento se puso al frente de su grupo (Yasha).

Haci que esa en Kensuro – hablo por primera vez cierto pelinegro, su expresión era seria y su mirada fría.

Si, es esta - dijo el rubio viendo detenidamente a Kensuro, la cual es de color negro desde la kissaki (N/A: punta) hasta la tsuka (N/A: el mango de la katana), el cual tiene un listón negro del que cuelga un amuleto también negro que tiene grabado el mismo pentagrama que tienen en las capas, solo que en color dorado, la hoja de la katana a pesar de su negro color tenia un brillo metálico hermoso. La tsuba (N/A: parte de la katana que separa la hoja de la empuñadura) también es de color negro y tiene la forma de un dragón que intenta morderse la cola. La saya (N/A: la funda), también de color negro, tiene cerca del koi-guchi (N/A: parte por donde se introduce la katana en la funda) un dragón en posición normal en color dorado. También tiene incorporado cerca del koi-guchi un listón negro para sujetar la saya en el cinturón del dueño (N/A: creo que me emocione con la descripción de la katana, sorry). – Y la probare en la hokage – y se avalanzo sobre la rubia hokage. La hokage no se movía de su lugar, estaba estática. Pero no se movia de su lugar porque tenia miedo; ni porque estuviera paralizada. No se movia porque quería recibir el golpe; quería morir en manos del que consideraba su propio hijo. – _"Nawaki, Dan espérenme, pronto estaré con ustedes" – _fue el ultimo pensamiento de la hokage antes de cerrar los ojos y esperar aquel ataque. Pero de nuevo se convirtió en un ataque que nunca llego, al abrir los ojos para ver que habia pasado se encontro con que el ataque habia sido detenido por un ninja vestido con un traje negro y un chaleco gris, su pelo color plateado fue suficiente para reconocer a ese ninja, no era otro que el copy-ninja Hatake Kakashi, que detenia el ataque del rubio con un kunai.

Oh, Kakashi-sensei cuanto tiempo sin verlo, ¿Cómo ha estado? – dijo el rubio como si no pasara nada.

Naruto, escuche tus motivos para traicionarnos, pero creo que no son sufientes para hacernos esto – dijo kakashi mientras hacia fuerza con el kunai para detener el ataque del rubio.

Tal vez no, pero fue la gota que derramo el vaso – dijo Naruto aplicando fuerza para continuar su batalla con kakashi.

¿A que te refieres? – pregunto Jiraiya

Jiraiya me dices que no me haga idiota, pero el idiota eres tu y no me digas a que me refiero porque no te creo – dijo Naruto enojado el rubio, que seguía en su batalla con kakashi – pero si no te acuerda yo te lo recordare, durante mucho tiempo sufrí insultos, humillaciones, rechazos, miradas de odio y otras cosas de parte de esta aldea, pero eso ya se acabo; me harte y es hora de que paguen por todo lo que me hicieron, lo siento kakashi; no tengo nada contra ti; pero empezare contigo, así que prepárate para conocer la habilidad de Kensuro – dijo el rubio al momento que su katana cambiaba a un color blanco muy brilloso – genshibakudan (N/A: según mis fuentes significa bomba atómica) – grito el rubio.

Cuando el rubio menciono esa palabra, ocurrió una gran explosión, seguida de un fuerte estruendo y una gran cortina de humo. Instintivamente todos se cubrieron el rostro con los brazos para cubrirse de los escombros, pero aun haci trataban de ver que fue lo que ocurrió con los peleadores. Segundos después de que sucediera la explosión; los ninjas de konoha pudieron ver algo increíble sobre sus cabezas, a causa de la gran explosión; Kakashi salio disparado a un gran velocidad, pasando sobre las cabezas de sus aliados para acabar estrellándose con mucha fuerza en la muralla que proteje a konoha; causando un pequeño cráter en ella, al mismo tiempo del impacto; soltó un gran grito de dolor. Después, lentamente comenzó a deslizarse por la muralla hasta que sus pies tocaron el piso, luego callo fuertemente de rodillas y finalmente su cuerpo comenzó a inclinarse hacia delante para terminar finalmente de cara contra el suelo.

KAKASHI-SENSEI – grito la pelirosa al ver a su antiguo sensei tirado en el suelo, inerte, sin ninguna señal que demuestre que aun sigue con vida. Rápidamente la pelirosa se acerco a su sensei; al momento de llegar a su lado le dio media vuelta, le quito lo que quedaba de su chaleco y camisa, acerco su oído al pecho de su sensei y trato de escuchar alguna señal que desmintiera lo que aparentaba estar pasando - ¡_TUNTUN TUNTUN!_ – hay estaba la tan ansiada señal, escuchar los latidos del corazón del peliplateado la alegro mucho - ¡ESTA VIVO! ¡ESTA VIVO! – grito eufórica y con lagrimas en los ojos. Eso era lo que querían escuchar, que su amigo no había muerto a manos de su antiguo seito.

JAJAJAJAJA – escucharon una fuerte carcajada, voltearon hacia el lugar de donde provenía y hay lo vieron, empuñando a Kensuro con la mano derecha y apoyándola en su hombro y en la mano izquierda tenia la saya. Sus ojos fríos e inexpresivos no mostraban algún deje de remordimiento y sus labios mostraban una sonrisa sádica – claro que aun esta vivo, todavía le queda mucho por sufrir y yo personalmente me voy a encargar de que sufra al igual que ustedes JAJAJAJA – dijo el rubio, causando una gran ira en los de konoha.

MALDITO, COMO TE ATREVES; PARAGARAS LO QUE LE HICISTE A KAKASHI-SENSEI – grito la pelirosa al tiempo que se incorporaba y corría hacia el rubio con el puño en alto, dispuesta a golpearlo con toda su fuerza. Paso rápidamente entre sus compañeros, estaba casi frente a Naruto, un poco mas y se vengaría por lo de su sensei. Ya le faltaban unos pasos, cuando de repente sintió que alguien le tomaba por el brazo, volteo a ver que o mas bien quien la detenía; al voltear su verde mirada choco con la mirada miel de la hokage – suélteme hokage-sama, tengo que hacerlo pagar por lo que le hizo a kakashi-sensei – dijo la pelirosa mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre de la hokage.

No, si alguien se va a encargar de eso seré yo – dijo mientras mantenía la mirada con el portador de Kiuuby, el cual la miraba con arrogancia y superioridad – además tu tienes que cuidar de kakashi – termino la rubia.

Hai Tsunade-sama – respondió la pelirosa y se acerco al peliplateado, que estaba inconciente.

Ino – la nombrad volteo a verla, su rostro relejaba tristeza; al parecer la Yamanaka había entablado de alguna manera un amistad con el rubio y le dolía su traición – ve a buscar un escuadrón medico para que lleven a kakashi a el hospital – la rubia no mas respondió con un "hai" y salio en busca del escuadrón – Hinata – llamo a la morena, la cual estaba de rodillas con algunas lagrimas recorriendo sus pálidas mejillas, pero no obtuvo respuesta – Hinata – la volvió a llamar; pero no hubo respuesta, se acerco a ella y se puso a su altura, la miro a los ojos y vio una gran tristeza en ellos, pero también noto

que tenía la mirada puesta en algo. Rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia el punto que veía Hinata, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que lo que Hinata veía era al rubio y este le mantenía la mirada a ella, pero noto algo diferente en su mirada, su mirada ya no era fría, si no que era una extraña mezcla de sentimientos; ternura, cariño y amor mezclados con miedo, dolor y tristeza, también lo vio estremecerse un par de veces.

Rápidamente el rubio desvió su mirada de la Hyuuga para toparse con la de la Hokage, rápidamente cambio su mirada por la fría que había mostrado a todos – Que pasa vieja, ya te resignaste a que vas a morir en mis manos.

La hokage no dijo nada por el comentario del rubio, estaba preocupada por Hinata tenia que sacarla de ese lugar – Tenten – llamo a la castaña, quien rápidamente se puso a su lado – llévate a Hinata, no esta en condiciones para esto – ante esto la castaña se apresuro a llevarse a la morena del lugar. Volteo su vista hacia kakashi y vio que la pelirosa lo estaba curando y a lo lejos pudo visualizar a la Yamanaka que venia siendo seguida por un escuadrón medico, al llegar el escuadrón, Sakura se separo de Kakashi; lo subieron a una camilla y se lo llevaron hacia el hospital – Ino, Sakura vallan a atender a Kakashi al hospital – las dos dieron una señal positiva y siguieron al escuadrón medico. Después volvió la mirada hacia el portador del Kiuuby, el cual había guardado a Kensuro en su saya y se la había acomodado de su cinturón, ahora estaba cruzado de brazos frente a ella.

Muy bien Naruto, ahora si peleare contigo – al escuchar esto de parte de la Hokage, el rubio se descruzo de brazos y se puso en posición de pelea al igual que Tsunade.

Tsunade-sama usted no puede hacer eso, déjenos el trabajo a nosotros – dijo Neji mientras se ponía entre la Hokage y el rubio.

Neji tiene razón Tsunade-sama, déjenos el trabajo a nosotros – dijeron al mismo tiempo Kiba y Lee mientras imitaban a Neji y miraban a Naruto con gran odio.

¡YA BASTA! - Se escucho un gripo por parte de Orochimaru – Naruto- kun regresa a tu lugar, no hemos venido a empezar una guerra, aun – el rubio obedeció la orden y se puso al lado de Sasuke y Sasame.

Si no han venido a provocar una guerra, ¿entonces a que han venido? – pregunto Jiraiya

Por dos motivos – respondió el sannin traidor – el primero es para pedir la rendición inmediata de Konoha ante Oto.

¿Estas loco o que? Enserio crees que nos vamos a rendir ante ti, en verdad que estas loco – dijo la hokage ante tal petición

Ay Tsunade, ves la situación y no das tu brazo a torcer, tu bien sabes que nosotros podemos fácilmente destruir la aldea – dijo despreocupado el sannin, haciendo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza – pero que se le va a hacer es tu decisión, será tu aldea la que será destruida, no la mía.

Gracias por preocuparte, pero yo sabré como defender a mi aldea. Ahora dime cual es el segundo motivo de tu desagradable presencia en este lugar – comento la rubia.

A si es cierto, se me había olvidado – dijo como si nada – el segundo motivo es para darte un mensaje de parte del Tsuchikage y del Raikage que dice que si Konohagakure no Sato no se rinde, Kumogakure no Sato y Iwagakure no Sato le declararan la guerra, haci que ahora ¿te rindes o no? – dijo Orochimaru.

Esto la sorprendió, no se esperaba eso de parte del Tsuchikage y del Raikage, pero aun haci no se rendiría, primero muerta antes de entregar a su aldea – No, no me rendiré, primero muerta antes de entregarte mi aldea – le respondió desafiante al hokage.

Bueno Tsunade sabes tan bien como yo que eso tiene solución, aun así no te entiendo, viendo la situación en la que te encuentras y no te rindes, pero bueno que se le va a hacer. Desde este momento Otogakure no Sato, Iwagakure no Sato y Kumogakure no Sato le declaran la guerra a Konohagakure no Sato, haci que prepárate Tsunade porque borraremos a tu aldea del mapa – le dijo Orochimaru viéndola directamente a los ojos, acto que hizo estremecer a Tsunade, pero no aparto su mirada, no le iba a dar el gusto de verla on miedo ante tal situación.

Has lo que quieras, aquí te estaré esperando – le respondió la rubia

Bueno, bueno creo que ya se acabo la hora de visita haci que nosotros nos retiramos – dijo Orochimaru volteándose a ver a los Akatsuki, a Hebi y a Yasha – Hebi, ustedes irán a Kumogakure no Sato y le comunicaran al Raikage la decisión de Tsunade – el grupo le respondió con un "hai" y emprendieron el camino hacía Kaminari no Kuni– Hidan y Kakuzu irán a Iwagakure no Sato y le comunicaran a el Tsuchikage la situación – al igual que los otros, respondieron con un "hai" y emprendieron el camino hacia Tsuchi no Kuni – Deidara y Sasori irán a Sunagakure no Sato y Kisame y Konan irán a Kirigakure no Sato, ya saben que hacer – los nombrados respondieron con un "hai" y rápidamente se dirigieron a sus destinos – muy bien y por ultimo Yasha, ustedes ya saben que hacer, así que me retiro, tengo asuntos que atender – al terminar de hablar, lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque con Kabuto, después de unos instantes desapareció dentro del bosque, perdiéndose de vista.

Bueno, nosotros también nos vamos – dijo el pelinegro mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia el bosque seguido por el rubio – ¿Sasame te quieres quedar o que? – le pregunto a pelinaranja al ver que se quedaba a tras.

No, en un momento los alcanzo – le respondió al pelinegro, este al recibir la respuesta apresuro el paso para alcanzar al rubio, que iba un poca mas adelante – nomás quiero decirles que Orochimaru-sama nos encargo vigilarlos, haci que no se sorprendan si nos ven por los alrededores – dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, luego hizo una pequeña reverencia y se dio media vuelta para después salir corriendo para alcanzar a sus compañeros.

Los de konoha nomás se quedaron en silencio, viendo como sus nuevos enemigos desaparecían entre los árboles del bosque.

Tsunade-sama deberíamos ir por ellos, serán un gran problema si los dejamos ir y mas si van a estar cerca de la aldea – le sugirió Hiashi a la hokage.

No – le respondió a Hiashi, causando su asombro – tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer, todos regresen a sus puestos y esperen ordenes – tras escuchar esto, todos se fueron a sus puestos, en la entrada de Konoha nomás quedaron Tsunade y Jiraiya.

¿Que vas a hacer ahora Tsunade? – le pregunto el sannin de las ranas.

No lo se Jiraiya, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo, y tú ¿Qué vas a hacer? – le respondió rubia.

No se , pero por lo pronto me quedare para ayudarte con la situación, porque esto esta feo y se ve que se va a poner peor.

La rubia soltó un gran suspiro – Tienes razón esto no tiene buena pinta, hay que planear algo para defendernos – se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia Konoha seguido por Jiraiya.

-------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, para ser más específicos; sobre las cabezas de los hokages, dos sombras veían todo el espectáculo sucedido en la entrada principal de la aldea.

Por lo que veo todo salio de acuerdo al plan – comento una a su compañera. Por su voz ronca y gran estatura podía decirse que es un hombre.

Jejeje así parece – le respondió la otra a su compañero, su voz era suave y era mas baja que su compañero, haci que se deduce que era una mujer.

Bueno ya vimos suficiente, larguémonos de aquí – dijo el hombre a su acompañante femenino.

Si larguémonos – acepto la idea de su compañero y desaparecieron al instante.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bueno que les pareció el capitulo, les gusto, los aburrió.

Cualquier queja o comentario me lo pueden dejar en un review, acepto lo que sea, felicitaciones, comentarios de apoyo, de críticas, de enojo, amenazas de muerte, cartas bomba, con ántrax, acepto lo que sea.

Así que espero sus review y nos leemos la próxima vez.

Sayonara


End file.
